youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
My Section
My Section is the 3rd song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics (Mannie fresh) What you working with? (Lil' wayne) Nigga, what section you be representing? Look, look Well in my section we be thugging hard Moving weight everyday on the boulevard (Juvenile) Well in my section them hoes be always pointing across They either want to be killers or wanna be the boss (Lil' wayne) Say juvenile, in my section they be killing All day glocks be drilling You won't catch nobody chilling Cause we trying to make a million (Juvenile) Well in my section They got a lot children that be filthy They got innocent niggas And they got niggaz that's guilty (Lil' wayne) In my section Niggaz be gone Off that herone Smith and wesson Blow your damn vest off (Juvenile) Well in my section They always got them a dirty police They take a nigga to jail Cause they loving a freak (Lil' wayne) In my section it be off the heezy And my section's being represented by lil' weezy What the deal (Juvenile) Well in my section They got nothing but killas and trampas Asking niggaz for money Cause they wanna get down Chorus: (juvenile) My section is the block y'all Don't you hang too long cause you get knocked off Whoa!!!! (Repeat 3x) (B.g.) I'm an outlaw, we thug in my section Shoot the type of bullets no vest can do to protect ya (Young turk) In my section niggaz slang coke all day In my section niggaz snort dope all day (B.g.) With a bad mouth, ya head get disconnected Coming through my section with unnecessary reppin (Young turk) In my section, niggaz they like to shine In my section, niggaz ride top of the line (B.g.) Look, hard hitters, dope dealers, wig splitters They cover my section also ballers and real niggas (Young turk) In my section niggaz play with 99's In my section every nigga got a rollie that blind (B.g.) In my section, you slip up Guaranteed get lit up (geezy) You get stood over (geezy) Just to make sure you don't get up (Young turk) In my section niggaz ready to die for turk In my section niggaz ready to put in work What Chorus (Juvenile) In my section they got a lot of people that's poor They got a fiend in the court That come and beg at your door (B.g.) My section one of the baddest Don't get caught in my area Niggaz will let you have it Best believe what I'm telling ya (Young turk) My section got niggaz that will wet up your shirt My niggaz got niggaz that don't go to church (Lil' wayne) In my section if you talk cheap, you die quick And in my section, you can see me to buy a brick (Juvenile) Lil' wayne, in my section niggaz always be in a war Hot-wiring cars, shooting up at the wards (B.g.) You know ain't nothing changed My section the same old (geezy) Chopper city (geezy) Them ghetto (Young turk) My section got niggaz that will beat a bitch down My section nigga it's that fucking uptown (Lil' wayne) In my section we be ducking the law Put 20 inch rims on the trucks and the cars And we play Chorus wayne + (juvenile) talking Nigga Nigga, what set you claiming, huh (I'm claiming that muthafucking third ward lil' nigga) (And I been busting heads you heard me) (Tc, magnolia nigga) Nigga I'm a young nigga claiming that 17th nigga I heard that nigga b.g. claiming v.l. nigga (That nigga turk claiming that t.c. too) (But I ain't mad at y'all for what y'all do) (Nigga do what you do) Nigga what atrice claiming nigga (Nigga atrice been claiming v.l., saratoga) (And rapping nigga what's happening) Fa sheezy, nigga what fresh claiming nigga (Nigga fresh claiming that muthafucking nine) (And he don't mind dying) (Got to get on with his shine) (And he slangs his iron) And that 7th ward, he a hard-head too (That nigga a donkey man) (I got tell ya, that st. bernard loving that nigga) Nigga what set you claiming? What set you claiming? Nigga what set you claiming? What set you claiming? Boy, what set you claiming? Boy, what set you claiming? Boy, what set you claiming? Nigga what set you claiming, huh?